The Colonies of the Farlands - Chapter One
~ Introduction/Clarification ~ The colonies take place decades after the clans die out, and the remaining cats find a home far away from the lake. Although some of their old terminology, laws, and culture is still around, the colonies are different. The colonies' version of "StarClan" is called the Star Colony (you get why :P ). ---------- The dark figure followed her. Her pace quickened as her fear grew. The dark figure was slowly catching up to her, until it pounced and sank it's thorn-sharp teeth into her neck. Heron shot awake with a jolt, adrenaline running through her veins. She panted, trying to catch her breath. It was just a nightmare. Heron stretched and climbed out of her warm nest, trying not to disturb the other cats. Padding out into the clearing in the middle of camp, It was nearly sunrise, she might as well go out for an early hunt. "Early worm gets the bird." rumbled a deep voice. Heron turned around to see Egret, who was stretching after guarding the camp last night. Heron purred in amusement, but her expression changed as she remembered her dream. "I'm always up for a morning hunt," Heron said. Egret purred and padded towards the full-den. The full-den was for full-grown cats, like how the tyros had their den, and the queens had their nursery. Heron bounded away to the entrance to the camp when she heard a small voice behind her. "Can I go hunting with you, Heron?" Pond pleaded. Her white oat was identical to her mother's, while her brother Snake's fur was dusty brown like his father, Turtle. "I'm sorry, Pond. You're not old enough to be a tyro, you need to stay in camp," Heron said gently. She picked Pond up gently by the scruff and let her down in the nursery, next to her sleeping mother and brother. After tracking various trails around for a while, Heron caught scent of a frog. It was sitting stupidly on a rock, waiting to be eaten. She crouched down, and sprang from behind the frog. The frog tried to hop away, but it was too late. Heron bit the frog's neck, swiftly killing it. ----- After a successful morning of hunting Heron dropped all her new prey on the fresh-kill pile, and went to visit Mink in his den. When she approached, she saw that Shell and Sunfish were in there as well. "Sunfish said she's been having strange dreams. I never had dreams quite like the ones she's describing, Mink. I think you should think about what it might mean for both colonies, and what Star Colony is trying to tell us." Shell rasped. ''Dreams? '' Mink looked up at Heron as she padded into his den. "Hello, Heron. I saw the batch of prey from this morning, you did well. After sunhigh I'd like you to take a patrol down to the swamp border. This time of year frogs are in abundance and we need to stock up before leaf-fall." Heron nodded in agreement with Mink and sat down. She glanced at Sunfish, who looked anxious to be around Mink. ''I wonder what that's about. '' "If Sunfish still is having these unusual dreams in one moon I will go to the Star-rock and visit with Star Colony. Until then, we will be cautious. We are at peace with Field Colony at the moment, and stirring up trouble is not what we need with leaf-fall coming up." Mink flicked his tail to dismiss the she-cats from his den. After swiftly leaving their chief's den, Sunfish glanced nervously at Shell. Heron padded up in front of Shell and Heron. ''I must tell them about these horrible dreams. '' "Shell, Sunfish isn't the only one having strange dreams. I've been having nightmares of a dark cat, made of smoke and shadows. He chases me through the forest, until he catches me. I wake up as soon as the nightmare ends - with the strange cat killing me, every time." Heron explained, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Sunfish's eyes widened and Shell's expression turned grim. "I've been having the same dream!" Sunfish said. Shell turned to her and silenced her tyro with a stern look. "If you both continue to have these dreams, explain them to me. But we will not tell Mink. He clearly isn't worried about them at the moment, and I agree, we shouldn't risk anything that might affect the Island Colony's relationship with the Field Colony." Shell said briskly. Heron stared as Sunfish trotted after Shell into the healer's den. ''What just happened? '' Category:In progress Category:Fanfiction